Camp Nightmare
by Cecoil
Summary: Eric Hihara and Mike and Nikki Heap are normal kids. If being a half-blood is normal. But what happens when they find a fellow camper fall to a horrible death and a threat to the camp and possibly the whole world?


**Author's Note: **Hehe, this is my first fanfic on here so criticize me as much as you can!

Dear Diary, June 10, 2017

Guess what? Stupid Willie Black 'accidentally' pushed me into a huge mud puddle on our hike!! He's such a dork! I can't believe he's actually the head of the Hermes cabin. He's just so annoying. And... Guess what? OMG, Sarah told me she had a crush on Clark from the Athena cabin!!!!! There's no way I can keep that a secret....

Anyways, Chiron and Mr. D seem pretty out of it lately. Chiron almost shot Eric with an arrow when I tapped his shoulder, and Mr. D has been really pale. The wood nymphs wouldn't play with me this morning, too. I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen…..

Hoping Mike will ask me to the Fourth of July Fireworks,

Alex

I read the passage numerous times. It was exactly what an adolescent girl her age would write in a diary, but why did it bother me so much…? Shaking my head of the thought, I packed all of Alex Patterson's possessions into a card board box and left it on the once occupied bed.

Why was I packing up the belongings of a perfectly fine camper? Well, she's not perfectly fine. She went missing a few days ago. The camp counselors seem wary of letting kids go out of their sight now. Honestly, I think she just left because of the hardships of being a half-blood. Alex was originally of the Aphrodite cabin, and I know how judgmental the Aphrodite-ers can get.

Me? Oh, yeah. Sorry for being so rude. I'm Eric Hihara, a child of Hades. Yes, I know what you're thinking 'OMG!! It's a child of the Big Three'. Well, now, it isn't that much of a big deal to be the off spring of the Big Three. Maybe a curse. People seem to look at you differently. They see you as a freak of nature, that's not too different from the others, but our dads weren't supposed to have us. So…… yeah.

" Hey, Eric! Hurry, we've found Alex!" I turned and saw my best friend Mike Heap already clothed in Greek armor. I gave him a quizzical look, and he returned it with a serious look in his eyes.

" Okay, I'm comin', " I said as I met him at the exit of the Aphrodite Cabin. " Where is she? "

" In the forest, near the Big Pine. " He said. Everyone knew the Big Pine. There was a legend behind it. Demeter had once fallen in love with a hard-working farmer long ago before the camp was established. In the guise of a young foreigner,she sought his house out for directions. In no time, they had a child. Both the child and her love died of a disease, Demeter mourned over their death. After remembering the farmer's fondness of pines, Demeter transformed the farmer's and child's body into two different pines, known as Big Pine and Little Pine.

We reached the scene right next to the Little Pine and saw Chiron, Mr. D, and all the other heads of the cabins huddled around something. I had to force my way to see what was going on, and what I saw would scar my memory forever.

The grass was practically painted with blood, but that wasn't the only thing. There was some sort of green goo mixed with it. There was a body, I noticed, but it was barely identifiable. The limbs and head were ripped off, and the creepiest thing was the fact that there were no bones whatsoever left behind. Even the skull was missing, the skin and muscles of the head were scattered around.

And lastly, there was a note scribbled on Little Pine in Ancient Greek:

"_Watch out for the full moon_

_In the brightest month of the year_

_That is when we will strike_

_And show you your worst Fear_

_You will scream, you will die_

_You will never see the sun rise_

_Now you should go dig your grave_

_In order to save"_

My throat felt dry all of a sudden, my ears pricked up to any sound, and it felt like I could hear my heart beat. This wasn't happening…. It was a horrible dream. Morpheus was probably just screwin' around with my head….. We hadn't left on good terms when I last saw him.

…. But why won't I wake up? Why is it that no matter how long I stare at the threat that it won't go away and I'll wake up to see Nikki Heap, Mike's sister, trying to wake me up. Even though my head was spinning, I tried to walk toward Mike, but ended up walking straight into Big Pine. Yeah… Pretty stupid of me… I fell unconscious as my last glimpse of the note disappeared.

Big Pine must've been pretty angry about his son, because I was pretty banged up when I woke up. I sat up quickly and felt a sharp pain in my head.

" Oh, gods, " I muttered and rubbed the bandages wrapped around my head. " Where am I? "

" Oh, good morning, cutie pie, " I turned my head to the source of the feminine voice and saw the nurse of Camp Half-Blood Ms. O'Brien. She was a nice blonde-haired woman in her mid-thirties. Originally, she was a daughter of Apollo so she had a talent in medicine.

" How long have I been out? " I asked. Then I noticed I wasn't wearing the clothes I was knocked out in. It made me blush a bit that such a beautiful lady had changed me….

" You've been in a coma for almost a year," She said, suddenly serious. But then she continued with a laugh, " Just kiddin', you were knocked unconscious yesterday after running into a tree. Seriously, I would've though a son of Hades would be more careful instead of mindlessly running into trees. "

" Heh, I was just a little shocked after the Alex-thing, " I grinned sheepishly.

" Hey, Eric. Hurry outside. Your dad's here, " I could hear Mike's voice at the door of the infirmary. Why was Mike telling me to hurry so much lately? I looked at Ms O'Brien with pleading eyes, and she nodded. I jumped off the bed and met with Mike at the door even though I was still wearing the hospital gown with sheep on it.

The other children of the Big Three stood behind their parent proudly. Damien Connor and Aaron Shimizu by Zeus. Nikki and Mike Heap by Poseidon. And Sean Musser was standing beside our father Hades.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, I made my way toward my father. Sean looked at me, no, _glared_ at me. He never liked anyone. And I was the only one he hadn't punched in the face after asking about his last name. Musser… Haha, I still could laugh about it now.

Hades, after finally noticing me, gave my clothes a disdainful look and smiled at me. Though he is the lord of the Underworld, he has a heart and can actually like people.

Once everyone assembled to the center of the camp, we kneeled down in respect to the gods. We stood up and looked at them, anticipating some cool plan to find out what happened. But what he heard was the exact opposite:

" We will be condemning this camp, " Zeus said in a loud, resonating voice, " Unless you can find out what happened to Alexandra and stop the threat from happening. "


End file.
